


China Doll

by Rirren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Come Marking, Community: spnkink_meme, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fingerfucking, Lucifer as Sam | Sam as Lucifer, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer keeps Dean's body around for a while because it's so distressing to the little spark of Sam he's made sure stayed aware inside him. Sometimes, he gets bored and plays with the body to feel what it does to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83218.html?thread=30929170#t30929170) SPN Kink Meme prompt.
> 
> This fic is not so focused on the necrophilia as it is on Lucifer fucking with Sam.

Lucifer had never stopped talking to Sam since he'd entered his body. He liked trying to rile Sam up, torturing someone slowly and seeing what Sam's reaction was. But Sam hadn't been any fun for a long while. He'd sit in his corner in their head and stare back with resignation, or curl up and cover his head with his hands. He'd given up a long time ago.

But meeting Dean again woke Sam from his apathy. He fought for control to try and stop Lucifer from killing his brother, though his struggles were like a moth futilely batting against a window. And when Lucifer broke Dean's neck he let out a long cry full of delicious pain.

Lucifer smiled when the other Dean returned to the past. "Come now, Sam. You know I had to kill him."

Sam just moaned his brother's name over and over and didn't respond.

"And it looks like your fallen angel friend is dead too. They all sacrificed themselves for naught. Such a shame." 

Sam shuddered, his consciousness curling into itself. 

"What should I do with him now?" mused Lucifer aloud.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted and Lucifer _felt_ that. He rolled his shoulders as he enjoyed the wave of emotion traveling through their body. 

"You know I wouldn't do anything, Sam," he chided. "All I want is for you to be happy." And he crouched down and picked up Dean's body in his arms.

He took the corpse back to their base. Demons patrolled and guarded it but he'd deal with those maggots soon and purify his garden.

He kept the body on the bed in the main bedroom. He didn't need to sleep but he liked to sit there sometimes with the doors open to the courtyard, taking in the fragrant flowers and listening to the buzz of insects. When the body started to rot and smell he restored it back to a preserved state. Sam's despair and pain continued, peaking whenever Lucifer was in the bedroom. He could feel Sam staring at it, tracing Dean's features through the corner of their eyes.

Lucifer took to reclining on the bed, sometimes nudging Dean's body with his foot or flicking its face with his finger, just to feel that spark of anger and distress from Sam.

"Just burn the body," Sam begged one time.

"Why would I do that?" asked Lucifer, stroking Dean's face. "Don't you like having him here?"

"He's dead, you won. _Please_ , let him go."

"No. _I_ like having him here. He's like a very pretty china doll, but one with fully articulated joints." And he sat up, pulling the body up with him and grabbing its hands, waving them about like a macabre puppet show. Sam made a choked-off sound and hid away, like he could pretend he couldn't see what was happening. 

Lucifer frowned and kicked the body, letting out a laugh as it smacked against the floor. He jumped down and gave it another kick, and another, rolling it over the floor, its broken neck snapping back and forth grotesquely. 

Sam finally couldn't contain himself. "Don't hurt him!" he screamed.

Lucifer paused, and then gave the body a little kick so it rolled onto its back, just for fun. "Don't hurt him? He's not alive, Sam." He crouched down beside the body and touched its cold cheeks where the skin had scraped off, revealing purpley-red flesh. "See? Not even bleeding. His heart's not pumping anymore."

"Heal him, _please_."

Lucifer indulged him. "Okay, Sam. We'll be nice to him, then."

And for the next few days Lucifer kept his word. He healed the corpse of its injuries, even its broken neck, and laid it gently on the bed, covering it with a blanket as if it was cold. He gave it tender touches, put his arm around it when he lay down, and even cuddled up next to it. Sam took refuge in these times, calm when he could be near it and feel their fingers touching it. Sam was more cooperative now; he would talk and respond to Lucifer if he was promised they would spend more time with the body.

That night Lucifer was lying down on his side next to the body. His fingers ghosted across the face of the man who should have been his brother's vessel. Sam was quiet, entranced by his brother's body. Lucifer dragged his finger down the cold, slack jaw and then moved up to trace its soft, pale lips, rubbing along the full lower lip. A spark of unease was starting to disturb the calm waters in Sam's mind. Lucifer smiled and then pushed his finger through those cold lips into the dry mouth.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Have you never wanted to take advantage of those lips?" Lucifer mused, wriggling his finger around inside. "You must have. Maybe you wished he'd put that mouth to use on your cock, instead of wasting it on all those whores. Or jacked off in the motel bathroom thinking about it, biting your lip to stay quiet when you came because he was just on the other side of the wall."

"I never—never thought that!"

"Huh. Well, you should have." And Lucifer brought his other hand up, drifting up its leg and pushing underneath its shirt, caressing the flesh underneath. 

Sam started beating his fists against the bars of his cage, shouting and cursing Lucifer.

"Let's get rid of these clothes," said Lucifer quietly, and he shivered with delight at the tingle he felt from Sam's rage.

He took his time undressing the corpse, pulling its limp arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Sam's brother had been a very attractive man and somehow, he was even more attractive in death: pale and compliant. He could see why Sam enjoyed being with it.

Finally, the body was naked. With its eyes closed and lying back on the bed it looked just like it was sleeping. Lucifer let their eyes travel down the soft cock between the body's legs, enjoying the way Sam tried to look away and failed. Lucifer reached over and grabbed the slack member, feeling its heavy weight in his hand. He stroked it up and down several times before sighing, "No fun if it can't even get hard."

Sam didn't respond, just an endless stream of pleas coming from him.

Lucifer left the useless cock and caressed and tweaked the nipples several times before growing similarly bored when they didn't harden either. He pulled the corpse up by its legs, pushing them apart and then forced his finger into that cold, dry hole. Sam really hated that. Lucifer laughed out loud at the scream that shattered through their mind.

"Do you think we can get our cock in there?" he asked, pushing his finger even further inside. "We missed out when he was alive but we can still fuck him now." Sam's struggles were mindless now, just letting out his emotions on anything he could hit. "It would feel so good," crooned Lucifer with a smile.

He forced another finger in—it wasn't particularly hard, the muscles were all slack and loose inside—and then unzipped his trousers, pulling out their cock and stroking the silky soft skin over the throbbing hardness. He'd coveted Sam's cock when he'd first seen it—when he'd found Sam in Jessica's form. Sam had wasted his body in Lucifer's opinion; avoided casual encounters because he wanted something 'serious' and refused others because he still wasn't over whichever girlfriend's death.

Lucifer wrapped his hand around the full length, throwing back their head at the rush of pleasure that brought him, and started jerking it. He fucked his fingers inside Dean's body at the same time, feeling the skin inside tear from the rough treatment. Sam was getting caught up in the arousal now as well, as he always did. He couldn't get away from the physical sensations of their body, no matter how much he tried. 

"Come on, Sam," growled Lucifer. "You want it. Let me make you feel good."

Lucifer could feel Sam's confusion from the contrasting emotions; the pure pleasure, and the anger and disgust, and Sam fought against it but, like always, he ended up clinging to Lucifer as he tried to ride out the sensations. 

Lucifer licked his lips, imagining that he was kissing Sam, and hunched over, as if he could cradle Sam's body in his own, before letting out a moan and coming, sparks traveling throughout their body and going off in their mind, carrying them both over into orgasm. 

He took deep breaths when it was over, opening his eyes and seeing the ropes of white come glistening on Dean's body. He pulled his fingers out from the body's hole and glided his hands through the come, rubbing it into the skin, anointing Dean with his brother's seed. Sam was sobbing quietly.

"Please, don't do this to him. Let me look after him, please. I'll do anything," said Sam, his voice choked with tears.

Lucifer considered that. "No more ignoring me?"

"Yes, yes, just please, _please_ —"

Lucifer retreated back into their mind, letting Sam into the forefront and giving him control; the first time since they'd come together. Sam's movements were clumsy, barely able to remember what it felt like to move his own body. He grabbed his brother's body desperately and pulled it into his lap, burying his face in its neck and rocking them back and forth, crying and whispering into its skin.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I won't—I won't let him do that again. I'll protect you, I will, please—" 

Lucifer watched Sam with fascination and thought, _I'm going to keep Dean around for a long time_. And then he smiled.


End file.
